Caught Under A Spell
by Infatuated Beyond Years
Summary: Harry gets caught under a spell, he’s crushing on the silvereyed blonde. Draco has no clue on what to do, he seeks help from the two last people he would ever think of, Hermione and Ron. HPDM. SLASH! MRATING.
1. Just A Little Wierd

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it is all J.K Rowling's. I do not wish to own it. Knowing I can read and write about it is enough for me. )

AN: Hey ALL o.O, Just wanted you guys to know that this is MY first fanfic. So if I have grammar mistakes…PLEASE inform me so I can fix them. I know that the summary SUX, but I guess I'm no good…YET! Write comments, and leave reviews. Please criticize if you think its needed.

ON with the STORY!

Caught Under A Spell

Draco/Harry

* * *

Ch. 1- Just A Little Weird!

* * *

"Yes Ron, Hermione is in the common room," Harry repeated for his third time that day.

"We should hurry there, and show Hermione are potions," Ron stated running into the common room.

Hermione was seated on the large couch by the fireplace reading a book on potions. Ron hurried and sat by her placing his books beside him. Harry rolled his eyes and slouched in the couch across from the duo.

"Hermione, LOOK!" Ron waved his hand and showed her the potions he, and Harry just finished.

"You guys actually finished the potion?" Hermione looked at both of them with a confused stare. Thinking this is the first time they came back, without ending up in the hospital wing.

"We also learned how to use a new spell," Ron said as a big smile played across his face.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Show me." Hermione stated.

Harry then stood up, with a smirk upon his face, and said… "Mimblewimble." (This is an actual spell, used to make the person you cast it on stutter and mumble so they cant cast their own spells right.) Harry had just cast the new spell he learned on Ron. He had no clue what it does, and it looked like it did nothing.

Hermione chuckled trying to hide her laughter and told Harry, "Don't feel bad, at least you tried." Ron managed to not laugh, but hid his smile from Harry. Hermione caught him and nudged him in the leg. "Let's see you do better, RON."

Ron stood, and Harry sat back down his eyes half opened. "Fumos!" Ron stated loud and clear.

The room was covered in smoke, and everyone was coughing trying to exit the room. Hermione had managed to run out of the room, the fire from the fireplace had given her enough light to see her way out. Ron tried to collect his things in a bundle but ended of dropping his potion. It splattered everywhere and turned the smoke a blue-purple color. Harry was the only one who hadn't escaped. He tried, but with all the smoke it was impossible for him to see through his glasses.

"I hope Harry is okay," Hermione said leaning on Ron's shoulder.

Harry awoke to see Ron sleeping on Hermione's shoulder on a bed across from where he way laying. Hermione was reading a book on potions, which wasn't a big surprise. Harry shifted in the bed, and looked up to see where he was. Hermione glanced up from her book with the most delightful look. She was happy he finally woke up from his sustained sleep. Harry was like a brother she never had, and she was terrified to lose him.

"Eh…hmm…Hermione, where am I?" Harry asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Serverus Snape then entered the infirmary and walked over to the young teenagers. "Whose to blame for this incident?" He asked with a sneer. Ron awoke to the voice of his potion teacher, and immediately stood to confirm the incident was totally his fault. When he stood he was immediately drawn to sit back down when Hermione pulled him down by his shoulder.

"What makes you think we were the ones who did this?" She asked even though she had little confidence that what she would say would change anything with Snape and their punishment. "15 points from Gryffindor for your smart mouth Ms. Granger." Looking around at the three students before leaving with a billow of robes behind him.

"Do you think I will have detention for causing this?" looking over at Hermione, Ron's face went as red as his infamous hair. "Probably, but don't worry about it I'm sure he won't make you do anything drastic." Hermione stated this looking over at Ron, who looked even more terrified.

_**Harry's POV**_

"Who are you?" I wondered looking over to the boy beside Hermione.

"Bloody Hell!!" It's exactly as I told you Ron. Hermione looked over to this-so-called-Ron she was talking to. "Harry has forgotten everyone except me, since I was the last one whom talked to him before the potion blended with the smoke."

I had no idea on what Hermione was talking about, but I knew it must have been serious because Hermione never swore. "Hermione what's the problem?" I asked her finally sitting up on the side of the bed. At that very moment the same teacher came back, and walked over to me, and Hermione, and this so-called-Ron.

"Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley I will need you two, to come with me and let Mr. Potter get some rest." He seemed to have a serious look on his face so I obeyed him and laid back in bed to sleep. Hermione, and the boy-I-don't-know left leaving me to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who looked at my story, even if you didn't read it. It still means a lot to me! Please review, and CRITICIZE if its needed! Just so you all know just-felton is the one who really got me to make a story. I really like his story. Tell me what I should do better and if you didn't like it STILL review and tell me why. It will mean a lot to me still!

AllAboutUs


	2. Another Day?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it is all J.K Rowling's. I do not wish to own it. Knowing I can read and write about it is enough for me.

AN: Hey, yep I'm back …again! Just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry the first chapter was "sooo" SHORT. I will try and make the other chapters longer. **Remember** this is my first try at a fanfic. I will do my best. **_Review please_**, it will mean **Lots **to me. Criticize if needed, even if you don't like the story!

Harry's thoughts _Italics.

* * *

_

Caught Under A Spell

Draco/Harry

Ch. 2- Just Another Day?

* * *

Harry awoke with a displeased look on his face, he was still tired from the day before. As he looked up two people entered the infirmary, one which was the so-called-potions-teacher-Snape and the other was my closest friend Hermione. "Harry are you feeling ok?" Hermione asked me as she ran to my side. "I feel great Hermione, why do you ask?" I said as Hermione pulled me into a stifling hug. To her displeasure I broke free from the hug and looked up at her.

"Is there something wrong Mione, you look depressed." I just knew something was bothering her. She hurriedly changed the subject, looking over to the potions teacher and then back to me. "Harry this is Professor Snape our potions teacher, he say's you can go to class today if your feeling ok that is." Hermione said this as a smile approached her face.

_If I didn't know anything, I knew Hermione. This was one of her plans to get me back into class to do my lesson's I've missed. I don't even remember missing any lessons. If I agree they should let me leave this isolated place. I don't even like it here, but I don't want to take the risk, and get piled with work. I guess I don't have a choice, I have to do It._

"I'm feeling better already Mione!" I faked a smile to this Professor Snape Hermione introduced me to. _I think Hermione know I lied, I'm not feeling all that energetic as I made it seem. _Even though I still smiled. "Ok, Hermione why don't you take Harry back to the boy's dorm so he can change, and then go to dinner." Professor Snape said with a hiss as he left with a billow of robes.

* * *

Later At The Dorms

* * *

(Harry's Bedroom)

"This is your bedroom Harry, get changed so we can go to Dinner," she said keenly.

"Ok, It won't take me long." I said with a smile leaving her to go to the boy's shower. She yelled something I couldn't here so I decided to ignore it. As I came out the shower and entered my room with a towel around my waist, I looked around for Hermione. I decided to get changed into my clean robes. I wandered around looking for Hermione until I seen her sitting in the common room in front of the fire reading a potions book as she waited on me. She glanced up as she heard me come down the stairs, "Harry finally your ready, dinner is almost over." I walked over to her and sat down.

"You ready for dinner; you haven't eaten in days." She stated as she looked at me and her stomach growled. "Nope, I'm not hungry I just want to stay here." I looked at her trying to hide a smile as she pulled me up and over to the portrait hanging on the wall. We left the common room and started to the Great Hall were dinner was being served. "You have to eat Harry, you really need your strength." We entered the Great Hall to have all eyes on us, to be exact all eyes were on me. We then came to a halt, were Hermione said we would eat. She started explaining a lot of weird things to me as we ate. She said that I was sorted into something called Gryffindor and there were other groups to, like Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I didn't understand anything she was saying to me at first; but I started to understand little by little. She then introduced me to some people in Gryffindor…

"Harry this is Dean, Seamus, and Neville." She whispered kind of low, and I asked her why was she whispering, and she only continued to show me other people in Gryffindor.

"This is Ron don't you remember him Harry?" All I could do was shake my head, I didn't like talking when everyone was giving me so much attention. Ron was the guy who was in the infirmary with Hermione that one morning. His face is was red like an apple, he looked down at his food the whole time Hermione was talking about him. "And last of all is Ginny, this is Ron's sister." The only person who seemed to be listening to Hermione was Ron, everyone else was discussing this amongst themselves. As dinner ended I walked back to our common room, which I learned was in our Tower with Ron and Hermione. We talked about random things, like this game called Quidditch and all the assignments I've missed. _I should've known she would bring it up sooner or later._ We made it to the corridor and up the stairs, and around a lot of corners before we came back upon the fat lady's portrait. Ron mumbled something and the portrait swung open, letting us in. We scuttled over to open seats on the couch by the fire place. There were some other kids in the common room in corners talking, often glancing over to us. I sat on the couch opposite of Hermione and Ron.

"Ron, I don't know you very well but it looks like something is bothering you."

"Well, do you remember being here and…" Ron was cut off as Hermione nudged him really hard in his side. I pretended like I didn't see anything and kept talking.

"You look sick or something, you should visit the Infirmary."

"No, I'm okay I just had a huge headache lately and its bugging me." Hermione jumped into the conversation, and changed the subject… to our lessons.

"So Ron did you finish you potions essay it is due in two days."

"Can't you just let me copy yours? It's really hard." He had this confused, yet annoyed look on his face. It made me start to laugh, but I stopped myself as soon as they both turned to me. I started to chuckle holding my breath so I wouldn't laugh anymore. Hermione had this disgruntled look on her face which made it all the more funny.

"Hermione, where do I sleep? I'm tired." I stood to have all eyes from the room on me once again. "You share a room with Ron, he will show you the way there." I looked over to Ron and he stood up. "G'night Hermione, Ron and I said in unison." she looked over at us and said "G'nite" as we headed to bed. We entered the room it wasn't big, but it was 100 better compared to the infirmary. Ron pointed to the side of the room by the window, and said that's my bed with all my stuff by it. We settled down after we brushed our teeth and changed into our pajamas, which took me a while to find.

"Ron, are you awake?"

"Erm…yes."

"Do you know why everyone has been staring at me?"

"Well…no, not really." He said this trying to hide his face. I knew he was lying because even through the dark I could see his face light up. I haven't known him a day and I already feel like he's my best friend. We fell asleep shortly after.

We woke up to raucous sounds at the door. We looked up as Hermione burst through the door and entered our room.

"You guys are gonna miss breakfast." She said as she exited the room before yelling she will be waiting in the common room for us. "I don't remember her being this loud." I said as I strutted to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Ron did the same, then we went to the boy's shower. After showering we went back to our room, and pulled on a clean pair of robes. We headed down stairs knowing we were gonna get our heads bitten off. When we entered the common room Hermione was sitting down reading a book on potions as always. She must have heard us coming down the stairs because she closed her book and stood. "You guys took 15 minutes!" She looked annoyed, and hungry. We decided not to say anything and we just followed her to the portrait and then down the corridor, and down the stairs until I saw beautiful blonde hair swish by. I tapped Hermione on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Who is that?" I pointed over to the boy with blonde hair who looked tempting. Hermione and Ron turned wide-eyed and looked back to me.

"Oh, no Harry that's Malfoy you can't talk to him."

"Why not?" I started walking in his direction and turned around whispering. "He's gorgeous." They both looked at me with big eyes and dropped jaws. Ron whispered something to Hermione that I didn't hear as I turned back to this-gorgeous-Malfoy. I walked up to him and was about to start a conversation but he insisted…

"Potter." He said it with a sneer as if he didn't want me around.

"Erm…heh…Hey Malfoy." I didn't know what to say to him, my mind went blank. _What should I do. What should I do. His hair is shiny, and slicked back. He's sexy for crying out loud! I want his lips on mine… _

"Potter are you gonna stare at…" And with that I kissed him hard pushing him against the wall leaving no room between us before Professor Snape came around the corner to catch us.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't like the fact that Harry went out with Ginny soo... you will see none of that. I really hate that pairing, anyways im gonna quit my rambling and thank my first 2 reviewers.

**Tesina Gela Gardner-** Thx! soo much, your my first reviewer and it means a lot to me. I'm glad you like my story. Yes, **Draco/Harry** is the best!! Thx again **Please Review!**

**Elecktra107-** Thx! your my 2nd reviewer which means a lot. Im happy you like it. **Review Please!**

I will try to update as soon as possible, because of my first two reviewers! Thx again!

* * *

AllAboutUs


	3. Detention Time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it is all J.K Rowling's. I do not wish to own it. Knowing I can read and write about it is enough for me. 

A/N: I hope this makes up for all the shortness. Thx for all the reviews. I hope this chapter is better then the rest. I tried really hard. I'm supposed to be moving, which I'm very excited about, so this may be my last update for a while, unless I feel like updating again before I move. Anyways…On with the story!

* * *

_Harry's thought's Italics_

**Draco's thought's Bold**

Caught Under A Spell

Draco/Harry

* * *

Ch. 3- Detention Time!

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

I eased into my seat avoiding Potter and his friends as I made it to breakfast. To my annoyance Pansy Parkinson was there. "Draco darling what's wrong? You haven't said anything or touched your food since you got here." She looked at me with concerned eyes, which really annoyed me. "Pansy just leave me alone; how many times do I have to tell you don't call me your fucking DARLING!" I was now standing with big eyes bulging out at me. I started a huge commotion because of Pansy fucking Parkinson. I sat down again and looked at my best friend Zabini he was looking over at me like I've done something irrational. "Draco what's this all about?" He looked me in the eye with a smirk. **He would love to know. That Blood Fucking Potter. Why did he have to get me in detention today. Why is Zabini staring at me? **He loved how I easily went out of proportion at every little thing Parkinson said to me. He knew how I despised her and he enjoyed every bit of it. As dinner came to an end I stood and exited the Great Hall and trudged down the hall to go to Charms my first class of the day. I was on the second floor when I finally noticed that Zabini was following me.

"Why are you following me Zabini? Your never early to class."

"Something's bothering you, you didn't even eat breakfast." He knew something was annoying me. I told him many times when he had tried to keep me in the dorms to shag me senseless, Malfoy's never miss breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, and it added to my gorgeous features. He must have known it was something bad because he knew I would never miss eating breakfast. Zabini was gay and he has been trying to shag me for a while now. He kept me in our dorm in between classes, after classes, any chance he could. Somehow I always managed to escape him, and now he was nearing me and I was trapped. I heard voices echo down the hall from the last person I wanted to see right now, Potter. He had come at the right time.

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

"Harry your gonna have a lot of work to catch up on, I suppose I can help you." I knew Hermione was smiling, mentioning work and helping me was the last thing on my mind. We walked farther up the corridor. We turned the corner and that's when I was cut off by my on thoughts… _He's so gorgeous, I just love his blonde hair, his soft full lips, the way he walks. I could do with out the sneering, but other than that he was perfect. He looks ravishing… _I licked my lips as I was pulled out of my daydream Hermione and Ron were practically yelling in my ear. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then focused my attention back to Malfoy. "He's gonna be mine." My face went red as Ron's infamous hair. I hadn't noticed I had said it aloud until I felt everyone who entered the hallway look at me. I continued to follow Hermione and Ron quickly, as I felt gazes drop from me. We ended in a well lighten hallway. Hermione directed me to the door, "This is the charms classroom, try not to upset Mr. Flitwick sometimes he is an emotional wreck." She said the last part in a whisper, I chuckled as I entered the room and took a seat in the middle of Ron and Mione.

As everyone else got seated into their seats Mr. Flitwick entered the room and trailed to the front of the classroom. He was very short with white hair and a squeaky voice; he seemed to be somewhat emotional just as Hermione stated earlier. He started to say "We will be learning non-verbal spells today." We continues through the class it wasn't as hard as I thought it would've been. My heart fluttered when I confined glances with Malfoy, it was the second time during class but this time was different. His eyes were dawdling over mine, I looked at him he licked his soft plump lips. Sad to say the moment ended shortly after Zabini nudged him in the shoulder, and Hermione glared at me until my attention was back on Mr. Flitwick. Before I knew it, the class was over and everyone trailed out of the classroom into the hallways. I sat in my seat until the class was almost empty. I walked out of the classroom to be found by Ron, and Mione. They said the next class we had was Divination. We walked around the corridors, through the hallways, and up more stairs until we arrived on the seventh floor. It was a long walk to the top, but it was one of the best sights I've seen since being here. The hallways were well lit, the portraits greeted me down the hallway and finally I made it to the classroom. It wasn't half bad, I sat in between Mione and Ron again. I seen the teacher walk up in front of the classroom. Ron whispered to me "That's Professor Trelawney." She wore huge glasses that made her eyes look like an insect; she had a misty voice and wore many bangles, rings, and chains.

She started class and I drifted off… _Why was Malfoy staring at me like that? What is his first name? He looks gorgeous, I just want him to hold me in his arms. I want to feel his warm embrace and feel his heart beat against my chest. _(By the way, Divination is a class were the students learn how to predict the future, in many different ways.) I must have been dozing off for the entire class, because when I came back to my senses everyone was leaving the classroom. Hermione and Ron still sat by me gathering their books, "Hermione is class over already?"

"Yes Harry, but you wouldn't know that. You were too busy thinking about Malfoy." She said this with a displease look on her face. Ron had the most disgusting look on his face, when Hermione mentioned me thinking about Malfoy. I didn't care what they thought, I just had to have him. "So what class do we have next?" I said this excitedly hoping the next class was this 'him.' "Actually Harry, we have a free period." My smile faded and we began walking to the library to get books. Apparently I missed what Professor Trelawney assigned us for homework. We were to research a rare method of predicting the future, and write a two-page essay on the information we gathered. After a backbreaking walk we finally made it to the library. Entering the library Hermione, and Ron had gotten into an argument on whether I should go to Hogsmeade with them this week-end. I didn't have a say in the situation, but before it got too out of hand the librarian Ms. Pince was standing behind us giving us the don't-talk-in-the-library-or-get-out speech. We sprinted away from her, chortling at her as we ran. We went through rows and rows of books. None of the books had what we were looking for. It seemed that we would never find books on our topic. We exited the library and went back to the common room. We sat in front of the fireplace as we usually did waiting on our next class.

I got bored again and started to think about 'him.' "Mione, what is Malfoy's first name?"

"No Harry you don't want to get involved with Malfoy, he already hates you." Ron blurted this out before Hermione got a chance to speak. "Already hates me? How? I've only just met him today." Hermione shot Ron a glare, and looked back at me, "Harry…Erm… It's not that Draco hates you, it's more that we hate him." Hermione had an I'm-so-sorry look on her face. Her face cringed at his name. I didn't know why though I was ecstatic.

"So, his name is Draco?"

"Harry are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes I was Hermione, but why?"

"Well you probably wouldn't understand Harry, at least not now."

"Ok even though you guys hate him, he's gorgeous. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They reflect in the sunlight if you look at them from different angles. He looks even hotter when he's mad. I wonder what he would look like smiling?" Ron's face was twisted as I smiled at the thought. I was flooded with questions that had to be answered. I wanted Draco, and if that meant breaking rules I was just going to have to do it. I was overwhelmed with sooo many questions about 'him.' The day had flown by, we were finally down to the last class of the day. We walked through the halls carrying our books. "So Hermione what's our…" I was cut off my Hermione and Ron. "Yes Harry, this is the class we have with Malfoy." I looked astonished. I didn't think he would be in my last class, but that was proved wrong. "Even though I'm awfully delighted that he's in our class, that wasn't what I was going to ask." I looked over at Hermione with a forget-about-it-now look. "Was it about Potions? Homework?" Hermione was a freak when it was about school. I looked up to at her eyes they were beady, and looked anxious to know my question. "Yes, It was… but you can forget about it now." I looked at her with beady eyes as we took a right down this corridor and headed down the stairs.

The hallway we ended on was a dark, murky hallway. It was barely lit with the candles that hung from the walls. Spider webs were draped across the ceiling as were the tapestries, and portraits. We finally came to a door that had a great amount of light coming from it. We entered it, and sat in our seats which were in the second row from the back in the left corner. I watched everyone come through the door and get seated as Hermione, and Ron engaged in this ridiculous argument around me. I watched and waited until my Draco… _Yes, I said it **MY** Draco. _came through the door. My eyes were glued to him, as he walked to the front of the classroom and took a seat by his friends. I think it was Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson, Hermione had told me about those two. I despised them, and yet I envied them at the same moment. _Why can't I be so close to Draco? Why is that wretched Zabini and … _I was cut off my thoughts when the teacher, which was supposed to be Professor Snape said "I hope you all did your lesson's." I was too much in a daze to realize that he had entered the room and now stood in front of the whole classroom.

"Today, we will be studying the history of potions and you will be partnered to do your research." He looked at all of us as he hissed the last part of the sentenced. "Now to pair you…"

"Parkinson, Granger"

"Nott, Longbottom"

"Potter, Zabini…no Potter and…" I was mad, when he didn't put me with… "Malfoy" I had blocked out the rest of the names he called, and was fully concentrating on Draco. The rapture had caught me, I didn't know what had happened. I was in bliss, I would be working with Draco. I was smiling and daydreaming about him now, his beautiful blonde locks, the way he looked at me with such passion. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize that Draco was now sitting beside me. I smiled at him almost immediately. _Why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous? It should be a crime to look like that. _**Why is he staring at me? He actually does look cute… No, no, no! He's Harry bloody Potter!** "Potter, do you have a staring problem?" I snapped out of my daydream, and look at Draco. He actually had a smile, or was it a smirk? No matter, he was talking to me. "Umm…err..no, sorry." **Did he just apologize to me? I must be dreaming, there isn't any way Potter would apologize to me willingly. **_He looks so cute when he smile. _"Erm…Draco, we have to finish doing our research."

"Potter, who gave you permission to call me by my first name?"

"Uhh…no one, I just figured…"

"Figured what? Figured that since our little incident that you caused you could do whatever you want? You know that incident of yours caused me to get detention with you tonight. I had other plans." I looked a little shocked at his outburst, but I didn't let it get to me. "Draco, do you want to get together tomorrow night to research our potion?" I asked calmly looking down at my fingers as I twiddled with them. "Sure Potter, why not?" He looked too willing to just give in that easily. The rest of Potion's class went by swiftly. Draco and I talked about the history of potions and didn't get off topic very much, as everyone else around the class seemed to do. Potions ended and we went our separate ways once we entered the hall.

I walked in between Hermione, and Ron as usual. We headed to dinner in the Great Hall. When we arrived everyone was already seated piling their plates with food. I could tell Mione, and Ron were hungry, because they ran full speed to their seats and piled it with food. When I arrived at my seat, I sat and ate very little. I was thinking of Draco, something about him was weird during potions. Hermione looked over at me, "Harry, why aren't you eating?" She continued to eat silently, while Ron shoved food in his mouth. "I'm too excited to eat, Mione. I got detention with Draco tonight." Hermione and Ron had stopped eating, and looked up at me. "Harry you know we hate Mal-Draco, but if you like him that much I guess it would be okay with us…" Hermione made me happy that they approved of him, we wouldn't have to argue about it as much. There was something else she had to say before she gave in, "Only if you eat your dinner though." I ate more and sat through the discussion Hermione was having with Ron. They were arguing about me, and 'him.' I eyed the Slytherin table in search for 'him' but I couldn't find him because of the crowd that started exiting the Great Hall.

We stood and exited the Great Hall, and headed to Gryffindor Tower. We made it the portrait of the fat lady. She was snoozing off before Ron yelled at her, waking her from her so called afternoon-nap. "You stupid portrait open up!" Ron yelled furiously at her. He hated that everyone time we came to enter the common room, she was snoozing. She did exactly what he said, but mumbled incoherent words under her breath that we couldn't hear. We went into the common room and ran to our usual seats by the fireplace. Hermione immediately picked up a book, and started to read as if the all the books in the world were going to fly away. On the other hand Ron started telling me stuff about this game called Quidditch. I doze off and ignored Ron, saying 'uh-huh,' 'yep,' and occasionally an 'I didn't know that' so he would think I was still listening. I wanted time to fly by so that I could go see Draco again so I broke Ron off in his chattering… "What time is it Ron?" He glanced down at his watch and back to me, "It's only 7:20." I looked up at him, with pleased eyes and stood up, "I gotta go get ready for detention with Draco." Ron looked bewildered, as did Hermione when she finally glanced up from her book. "Why in the world do you have to get ready for detention?" Ron looked really confused. "Your just going to be cleaning cauldrons, labeling potions, or doing some other of Snape's dirty deeds." Hermione stated with a uneasy look on her face. "Did you or did you not hear when I said, WITH DRACO?" I quoted the last part with my fingers. They looked at each other and Ron was about to say something until Hermione glared him down. I chuckled as I passed him and ran up the spiraling stairs that led to the boy's dormitories.

I grabbed a towel from my side of the room, and ran into the shower room. I got undressed and went into the shower. It took awhile for my feet to adjust to the cold tile floor. I adjusted the shower until the water was lukewarm. I bathed and ran back into our room with a towel around my waist. It was now 7:29, and I was hardly ready to see Draco. I tossed my clothes all around the room looking for something to wear. I decided to get Hermione since she was a girl, and she would probably know what I should wear. I ran out of our room, and down the spiraling stairs. I was now in from of Hermione, panting. "Hermione can you help me find something to wear?" I said in between breaths. Hermione looked up at me with a flushed look. "Erm…Harry." She looked down at me, and then that's when I noticed. I was still in my towel in the common room. Eyes stuck out like pins and they were all on me once again. My face went red, and I blushed hard. Ron and Hermione covered me as we went up to my dorm. Ron sat on his bed and started munching on his chocolate frogs. Hermione on the other hand was trying to be helpful, "Harry, you know your just going to detention don't you?" I was confused, she knew I was trying to look my best for Draco, or didn't she get that part. "Hermione, Draco is gonna be there so I have to look my best." I said with a sheepish smile on my face. "I don't think Draco is going to notice what your wearing for three reasons he's gonna be too busy doing Snape's dirty work, it's detention, and I don't think he likes you in that way.

* * *

(Draco' POV) 

It was 7:56 so I decided to head on down to the dungeon. I walked slowly as I exited the common room, and walked into the hallway. I was hoping that detention would fly by. I really wasn't in a mood to see Harry right now. **Wait did I just call Potter, H-Ha-Harry? No! I must be hallucinating. **Potter has been stirring things up lately since, he came back from the hospital wing. I wonder what happened to him? I was cut off by my thoughts as a beautiful raven-haired boy appeared beside me. He had emerald-green eyes which popped out to me. It was Potter. **Why am I thinking of Potter this way? I'm not gay, there was only that one time me and Zabini fucked. That doesn't count, does it? I didn't want to do it, but it did satisfy my need for sex.

* * *

**

(Harry's POV)

I hurried to catch up with Draco, he was walking in front of me. It looked like something was bothering him. He's staring at me with his inevitable silver eyes. He looks hotter than ever tonight, of course. I want to kiss him, but then something tells me not to. We finally made it to the dark, murky hallway. We entered the potions room, and waited for Snape to appear. We didn't exchange glances or words. I looked down at my shoes and twiddled with my thumbs. It was becoming a very bad habit. Shortly after, Snape appeared through a door in the front of the classroom behind his desk. He beckoned us into the back room. It was dirty with cauldrons, and bottles everywhere. "Hand me your wands. You two are to clean these cauldrons, and label all these bottles." We handed him our wands and he added the last part of his sentence before he disappeared through another door, "I will be back at 12:00 midnight." We finally exchanged glances, from what seemed like forever! He looked at me with begging eyes, It looked like he wanted me to kiss him but I just couldn't. He would probably have another outburst like last time. "Harry, I'll clean the cauldrons if you label the potions." He said this as he stared at the floor. _WAIT!!! Did he just call me Harry! I thought he didn't use first names! So much for his Malfoy tradition! _"Wait!" He jerked his head up and looked at me. "I thought Malfoy's didn't use first names?" He looked at me and a tinge of pink played his cheeks, he hurried and lowered his eyes back to the ground. "Well, It just came out that way Potter." He sneered this time. Knowing how insecure he was, I accepted his offer and went off labeling the potions.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

I went to clean the cauldrons as expected. I finished laboring for Snape at 11:45, cleaning the cauldrons wasn't the hard part, labeling the potions was. You had to figure out what potion it was before you could label it. I walked over to Har-Potter as he continued to research, and label the potions. **He looks so cute with that confused look on his face. Is he staring at me? **I realized I was staring at Harry, and he was staring back at me. I was behind him, until he turned around leaving our faces mere inches from each other. I started to breath heavily as I seen Potter lean forward. He leaned in, and went to my ear. He whispered, "Is something wrong Draco?" He purred when saying my name, which sent shivers up and down my spine. **I had to have him. I had to have Harry goddamn Potter! **I leaned my cheek against his and turned my face to his so that our lips brushed. His eyes closed and mines remained open. My lips pressed against his. His lips were moist, yet so soft and…I got lost in thoughts as he gasped, and I allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. I ended up winning as I knew I would. He had a puppy dog confused look on his face. I smirked against his lips, and then laughed at how innocent he looked. He had to be mine. I don't know what has come over me, but there is a part of me that needs him. All the while we kept the kiss going, it got deeper, and finally he broke the kiss for air. I laughed at him, as he regained his composure. He played that goofy, yet seductive smile on his lips. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, when I heard footsteps approach. Immediately I jumped away, and he sat there and had that confused look on his face still. It was hard for me not to go back over to him. I wanted to help him with his confusion. I wanted to kiss him madly, and do many other things with him.

Snape entered the room to see the cauldrons cleaned, and stacked on their respective shelves. He looked over at the potion bottles. They all where organized on his big table with a few out of place that Harry hadn't finished labeling. "I guess you guys did a good enough job, not well, but good." He said as he sat our wands on the table and left the room before saying "Your dismissed." I walked back over to Potter and looked him in the eye as I wrapped my arms around his waste. He looked down into my eyes, as he was taller than me. He leaned down to place his lips on my, but I turned away letting his lips brush against my flushed cheek. He then leaned to my ear to whisper to me, "Remember to meet me tomorrow in the library." His eyes sparkled as he turned to leave me standing there. **What is Potter doing to me? How come I can't deny it? **I walked out of the door, and out of the potions classroom. I seen 'his' robes around the corner, he sure is a fast walker. I turned to go back to the dorms.

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

I snuck through, and around the hallway, and finally made it to the fat ladies portrait. Snape had let us out after curfew and I couldn't risk getting caught. I had recently learned the password to Gryffindor tower, there were a couple of them. "Quid Agis." I whispered trying to stay silent in the hallway. I entered the common room, to see a sleeping Mione, and Ron. Mione laid in Ron's lap sleeping with a book dangling off the couch in her right hand. Ron rested his head on the arm of the couch, he must have been having a good dream because he was mumbling things. I decided not to wake them, and went straight to my dorm. I changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed. Thinking about 'him' until drifting off through a silent sleep.

I woke up to my alarm, surprisingly I seen Ron in his bed. I walked over to him shaking him awake before going off to brush my teeth. Ron did the same, we got dressed in our robes and went off to breakfast. Arriving at breakfast I looked everywhere for the gorgeous blonde Slytherin. He was no where to be found. I sighed sadly and walked to are table slouching the whole way. Then I sat in at the beside Ginny Weasly, Ron's little sister. Hermione was beside me and beside her was Ron. Dean, Seamus, and Neville sat across from us, they were engaged in their own conversation. Ginny soon started chatting to her friends beside her. I started to daze off until it was mail time, the owls flew in and everyone got mail. Ginny got a present from her mom, Ron got a howler from his parents, and Hermione got a two letters from I-don't-know-who. I started to open my mail…

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

I awoke early to send out a message. I brushed my teeth, and went straight to my desk to write a letter to someone who I wouldn't even dream of writing a letter to… I ran to the west tower, and into the owlery. The room was cold, and it was a drafty circular stone room. The windows do not have glass so the owls can easily fly in and out. The floor is covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated bones of small animals. Hundreds of owls of every kind sleep on perches that rise up to the top of the tower. I held up one of the letters I wrote, and a white snowy owl flew to me. It was his owl 'Hedwig' I tied the letter to it's leg and then held up the other letter as a brown owl appeared over my head. I reached up and tied the other letter to his leg before leaving as they returned to it's perch. I walked quietly through the halls, my thoughts in another place. **Why am I always thinking of 'him?' Why did I consult with 'her?' What's wrong with me? I've been acting really weird lately. **I made it back to the portrait that led to the Slytherin common room. I said the password silently trying not to wake the person in the picture. I slid inside and creeped up the spiraling stairs to the dorms. I laid back in bed and looked up at the ceiling, slowly I began to snooze off.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It startled me, and what gave me a bigger scare was Zabini hovering over me, and staring down at me like I'm some sort of thing. I held my breath trying not to scream. I manage to muffle my scream with his mouth on mine. It startled me at first, but then I came back to realization it was Zabini. I hurried and broke the kiss, I looked at him wide-eyed. "Just coming to your senses Draco?" He tried to purr the last part, but it came out really annoying. "Yes, cause otherwise you wouldn't be trying to seduce me." I looked at him with suspicion…**He's not gonna try to keep me here. He better not try to keep me here. **I stood up and wandered over to my things, "Why are you still here? Isn't it breakfast time?" I looked at him up and down to see if he had anything he was gonna try to tie me with. It didn't appear so, so I got dressed looking at him from the corner of my eye. When I finished he was still there watching me. "Staring problem Zabini?" He eyed me a while longer before replying. "Yea, actually it is." I walked toward him and pass him…almost. "Not so fast. Don't you wanna have some fun?" He had a smirk on his face, and didn't bother looking at me. "I need breakfast, remember Malf-…" He looked at me with an angry face and cut me off in the middle of my sentence. "Cut the Malfoy bullshit!" He reached for my arm, but I darted to the door fast enough and ran down the stairs, through the common room, and out of the portrait. I walked hastily down the hallway. I went the long way around, through corridors, around corners, down stairs until I reached the Great Hall. I entered to see mail time passed. **I guess I didn't receive mail today. **I walked over to a seat that was preserved for me, the Slytherin Prince. I sat down, and eyed the Gryffindor tower in search of Harr-Potter. I seen him opening his mail. Zabini entered the hall and sat across from me with a you-got-away-this-time-but-watch-out-next-time smirk. I looked down, and began to eat slowly…

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

I opened my mail and to my surprise it was from Draco…My Draco. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco walking in and sitting down at the table. I returned to my mail and began to read it…

_Harry,_

_Tonight meet me in the library at 8:00 to work on our Potions assignment. Remember to bring your books._

_-Draco_

I thought the note would be more interesting than that, but I was proved wrong. I looked over at Draco eating his food. He looked so adorable. _Adorable? No! Draco is GORGEOUS! HOTT! SEXY! There are so many ways to describe him. _My cheeks became hot, and I realized Hermione was staring at me. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and back to the letter in her hand. I leaned into Hermione to whisper into her ear… "Who wrote you that letter?" She looked up and smiled, "It's nothing important. Did Dr-Malfoy write you that letter?" She whispered. I looked up with a smile and nodded my head accordingly. I gave her the note and she read it. "So you've got a date? Or something of the sort?" My cheeks were flushed, I didn't think of it as a date merely as homework project. She was still smiling at me when she returned her attention back to her letter.

* * *

(Hermione POV) 

Why would Draco write me a letter? I wondered looking over at Harry madly blushing at his letter that Draco had just written him. Draco had also written me a letter…

_Granger,_

_I need your help! I know that this sounds weird coming from me, but it's not what you think. It's about Harry. I mean Potter. See? There's something weird going on between 'us.' I mean 'him.' Lately he has been having feelings for me, and I for him. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel as if I'm madly in love with him. I know we are nemesis, so I couldn't trust anyone but you who would keep this a secret. Can you please help me? During your free period meet me in the Astronomy Tower._

_Thanks a lot!_

_-Draco_

I eyed Harry who was busy talking to Dean, and Neville across the table. I then turned my attention to Draco, he was actually looking at me with a sincere look. I nodded, and he nodded back in approval for our meeting.

* * *

A/N: I used to use a lot of profanity in my everyday life. I quit so don't expect much of it here. I hope this chapter makes my reviewers HAPPY! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy. I'm supposed to be moving...which might not be happening but still HEADS UP! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

Thanks to all my reviewers! YOUR part of my inspiration!! A HUGE PART! REVIEW!! and tell me if this chapter was good or not? Should I continue? Is it lame? Answer my un-answered questions. o.O

AllAboutUs


End file.
